criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Burning Bridges
Burning Bridges is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-fifth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred sixth case overall. It takes place in the Crimson Banks district of Concordia. Plot Upon Constable Ramirez's report, Maddie and the player went to Crimson Bridge, which was set ablaze due to the gang war. There, they collected the decapitated body of plumber Bridget Baker. After a while, Ramirez found Bridget's head in a children's playground. Later, Antonio "The Scorpion" Dante tried to set the playground on fire before Rose came to stop him. The team soon found enough evidence to arrest newspaper boy Timmy Tanner for the murder. Timmy admitted to the murder, but said it was an accident. While hiding on the burning bridge, someone had grabbed him from behind. Not recognizing who the person was, Timmy attacked them with his machete, only to realize that it was Bridget afterward. Panicking, he took her head to the playground. Judge Lawson then sent Timmy to a correctional facility for youths, with mandatory counseling sessions. Post-trial, Ramirez reported that he had seen a heavily bearded Seamus O'Neill in the playground. There, Maddie and the player found a fake beard with lipstick which (per Viola) belonged to Giulietta Capecchi. They went to talk to Giulietta, who they spotted kissing Seamus, who subsequently escaped before the police could arrest him. Giulietta then said that they still loved each other and that Seamus only took over the gang to sabotage it from the inside. She then reaffirmed that they were both trying their hardest to stop the war as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Judge Lawson and the player helped Jemima Hatchett in making the hospital a safe space for street urchins in Crimson Banks, arresting Dermot McMurphy for running an illegal gambling ring in the process. After all the events, Giulietta sent a note saying Franca Capecchi was planning to detonate a bomb at the train station. Summary Victim *'Bridget Baker' (found beheaded on bridge) Murder Weapon *'Machete' Killer *'Timmy Tanner' Suspects TTannerProfMOTP.png|Timmy Tanner JHatchetProfMOTPC206.png|Jemima Hatchett DMcMurphyProfMOTPC206.png|Dermot McMurphy ADanteProfMOTP.png|Antonio Dante SSmithProfMOTP.png|Sadie Smith Quasi-suspect(s) GCapecchiProfMOTPC206.png|Giulietta Capecchi Killer's Profile *The killer eats Stucco Wafers. *The killer goes to dog races. *The killer has fleas. *The killer has a bandage. *The killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes Burning Bridges (Slider).jpg|Crimson Bridge MOTPC35CS2.jpg|Bridge Wreckage MOTPC35CS3.jpg|Hospital Dormitory MOTPC35CS4.jpg|Hospital Bed MOTPC35CS5.jpg|Playground MOTPC35CS6.jpg|Merry-Go-Round Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Crimson Bridge. (Clues: Bloody Rag, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Bridget Baker; New Suspect: Timmy Tanner) *Ask Timmy Tanner if he saw what happened to the victim. (Prerequisite: Crimson Bridge investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hospital Dormitory) *Investigate Hospital Dormitory. (Prerequisite: Timmy interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Locked Suitcase) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Admission Form; New Suspect: Jemima Hatchett) *Question Nurse Hatchett about the victim's hospital stay. (Prerequisite: Admission Form unraveled) *Examine Locked Suitcase. (Result: Open Suitcase) *Examine Open Suitcase. (Result: Leprechaun Statue; New Suspect: Dermot McMurphy) *Ask Dermot McMurphy if he saw the victim at the hospital. (Prerequisite: Leprechaun Statue found) *Examine Bloody Rag. (Result: Dirt) *Analyze Dirt. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes to dog races) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Stucco Wafers) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Playground. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Photo, Brass Knuckles, Victim's Head) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Restored Photo) *Examine Restored Photo. (New Suspect: Sadie Smith) *Inform Sadie Smith about her daughter's murder. (Prerequisite: Sadie Smith identified) *Examine Brass Knuckles. (Result: Tony the Scorpion; New Suspect: Antonio Dante) *Question Antonio Dante about his presence at the playground. (Prerequisite: Tony the Scorpion unraveled; Profile updated: Antonio eats Stucco Wafers and goes to dog races) *Autopsy Victim's Head. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has fleas; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hospital Bed) *Investigate Hospital Bed. (Prerequisite: Victim's Head analyzed; Clues: Medicine Box, Folded Newspaper) *Examine Medicine Box. (Result: Note) *Interrogate Nurse Hatchett about her note to the victim. (Prerequisite: Medicine Box decoded; Profile updated: Jemima has fleas) *Examine Folded Newspaper. (Result: Set of Numbers) *Analyze Set of Numbers. (12:00:00) *Question Dermot about his message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Set of Numbers analyzed; Profile updated: Dermot eats Stucco Wafers, goes to dog races and has fleas) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Confront Tony "The Scorpion" about his attempted arson. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Antonio has fleas; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Merry-Go-Round) *Investigate Merry-Go-Round. (Prerequisite: Antonio interrogated; Clues: Wooden Plank, Morphine Bottle) *Examine Wooden Plank. (Result: Black Powder) *Examine Black Powder. (Result: Newspaper Ink) *Ask Timmy why he called the victim a liar. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Ink identified under microscope; Profile updated: Timmy eats Stucco Wafers, goes to dog races and has fleas) *Examine Morphine Bottle. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Question Miss Smith about the morphine bottle. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Profile updated: Sadie eats Stucco Wafers) *Investigate Bridge Wreckage. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Pile of Rubble, Bloody Machete) *Examine Pile of Rubble. (Result: Goggles) *Analyze Goggles. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bandage) *Examine Bloody Machete. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Machete; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Plague on Both Your Houses (5/6). (No stars) A Plague on Both Your Houses (5/6) *Talk to Nurse Hatchett about helping street urchins. (Available after unlocking A Plague on Both Your Houses) *Investigate Crimson Bridge. (Prerequisite: Jemima interrogated; Clue: Torn Rag Doll) *Examine Torn Rag Doll. (Result: Rag Doll) *Analyze Rag Doll. (09:00:00) *Reunite Nurse Hatchett with her childhood doll. (Prerequisite: Rag Doll analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Hospital Dormitory. (Prerequisite: Jemima interrogated; Clue: Anatomical Dummy) *Examine Anatomical Dummy. (Result: Money Stash) *Confront Dermot about his gambling ring. (Prerequisite: Anatomical Dummy deciphered; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Playground. (Available after unlocking A Plague on Both Your Houses; Clue: False Beard) *Examine False Beard. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (03:00:00) *Ask Giulietta if she has been seeing Seamus. (Prerequisite: Red Substance analyzed) *Confront Giulietta about Seamus. (Prerequisite: Giulietta interrogated; Reward: Italian Necklace) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the idiom "burn bridges," which is to cut off relations with someone or something. *This is one of the only four cases in Mysteries of the Past in which Dick has to perform more than one autopsy task, the other three being Overkill, Hold Your Tongue, and The Heart of the Matter. *This is one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested. *In the "Crimson Bridge" crime scene, a bust of Julius Caesar can be seen. *Stucco Wafers are a parody of Necco Wafers. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Crimson Banks